


【次鲁】美好的一天

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：无；备注：厨师X女佣au；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 2





	【次鲁】美好的一天

晨雾已消散，蜂鸟飞上忍冬的花瓣。——《美好的一天》米沃什

正在蹲在园中，修剪花枝的五右卫门脸红了，他一身花匠的伪装，身边的篮子里是是几支刚剪下来的蔷薇。出现在他面前长裙下，隐隐露出一双丝绒浅口鞋，五右卫门觉得自己脸颊有些热，随着视线慢慢上移他看到裙下奶白色花边的棉质里衬——深咖啡色，长到脚背的女仆裙——雪白的荷叶边儿围裙，叫人为难的奶咖色束腰——

五右卫门舔舔嘴唇，他有些尴尬，越是抬头，头顶的秋阳便更让他睁不开眼。正是下午，快日落了，背光使这位女佣雪白的束胸投下更深的阴影，白蕾丝边儿帽子被阳光勾出金边，它把她的脸藏在暧昧的阴影中，棕发细碎地散在肩上，显得越发——

“我说五右卫门，”鲁邦三世嬉皮笑脸，一把连着假发扯掉帽子，蹲下来的瞬间长裙掀起，五右卫门赶忙掩住眼睛，“看什么呢？”

“在下还以为……”有点难以启齿。

“哦～不会是被我迷住了吧～？”鲁邦笑起来，从篮子里拿了两朵蔷薇，随意地把帽子和假发扣回头上。

“……戴反了。”

“没关系，看不出来的。”

鲁邦拿着那两支蔷薇绕过主干道，他从后门进了厨房：次元大介刚刚换上厨师的衣服，连厨师帽都戴的有模有样。他刚用枪托把几位真正的厨师敲晕，当然是他们在做完饭之后。鲁邦把蔷薇花放到细颈的花瓶中，戴好手套，推着餐车出去了——下次他们见面，已经是次日凌晨。

茶水室的地面擦的一尘不染，反光的程度让人怀疑简直可以在上面溜冰，距离最后一个女佣提着小水桶离开，已经过去了好几个小时。宅子的灌木完全挡住了月亮，次元大介来到茶水室，打开灯坐在流理台上，他点了一根烟，用特意擦得一丝不苟的鞋在地上敲敲：干净得让他有些不自在。

“次元是在等我吗？”穿着那身女仆长裙的鲁邦三世出现在门口，明知故问。

“厨师等一个女佣过来，很奇怪吗。”次元大介想把烟按灭的时候才发现这里没有烟灰缸。鲁邦走到他跟前，从荷叶边围裙的口袋里拿出那个小手帐本，他从次元嘴里拿过烟，象征性地吸了一口：“如果是在凌晨的话，就不太一样了。”

他把那根烟夹到本子里，猛地合上，整个扔到流理台上的水池里：“大概是某些人想要女仆为他服务了。”

鲁邦半跪到次元大介的腿间，后者摘掉他的帽子和假发：“我不喜欢这东西上的味道。”

“我说次元，我才是那个要顶着它到处走的可怜人。”鲁邦笑着伸手到次元身后，解开他厨师服配套的围裙，拉开他裤子的拉链。他掏出眼前人的阴茎，埋首于这位厨师的两腿间，含着他的老二来回舔弄吞吐着，他卖力地服务着。从次元大介的视角看过去，这位女仆的服装有点过于复杂了，束胸交错的绑绳在背后扎了一个蝴蝶结，束腰和围裙的系带则两色纠缠。

次元大介捧住鲁邦的脑后，感受着他的口腔，他的阴茎在这位女仆的口中变得更加粗大，不可避免地戳向喉咙。鲁邦则配合地加深了吞咽，他湿润的舌头一下下舔弄着次元大介的龟头，接着做了一个漂亮的深喉。当听到次元大介在他头顶发出叹慰的喘息时，他的耳廓红了。 

次元的手指抚过鲁邦的鬓角，他抬腿，难得焕然一新的皮鞋伸到女仆铺开在地上的长裙的裙摆下，反复磨蹭着鲁邦大腿内侧——那是一双白色的吊带袜，纯洁得不堪：因此鲁邦大腿根完全裸露，次元大介皮鞋的凉意令他身上战栗一下，差点咬到口中的大家伙。

“女佣服务得专注一点。” 次元大介提醒一下，变本加厉地深入脚上的动作——他在大腿根那儿又磨蹭一会儿，便轻轻踩在了鲁邦的女士内裤上：那是鲁邦给自己无聊女仆日常准备的一点额外情趣，现在却无比羞耻。次元大介脚下微微用力，不断变换着角度轻轻碾着那块：原本柔软的地方逐渐变硬——鼓了起来。此时半跪着的鲁邦微张着嘴，已经完全把吮吸的差事抛到脑后，他的双腿跪在瓷砖上略微抖动，发出破碎的呢喃。接着，他一屁股坐在地上，毫无羞耻感地掀起了自己的裙子：他喜欢这条女士内裤，他的阴茎也是如此，白天佯装工作的时候就有一种微妙的快感。细腻的丝质布料内裤有些过小，微微紧绷着他的下体，有一种难耐的酥麻感。

鲁邦三世把裙摆拉高，咬住白花边里衬，把自己的吊带袜，连同双腿间的风景一起展示在次元大介面前，一览无余：刚刚被皮鞋玩弄过的阴茎无法抑制地站立者，又窄又小的女士内裤已经完全被前液弄湿，根本没法装下它，龟头已经从内裤边缘探了出来。

次元大介的喉结微微上下滚动，他吞下嘴里的津液，蹲下身，隔着内裤握住鲁邦的阴茎上下撸动玩弄，接着他扯开了内裤两侧绑好的蝴蝶结，拽掉整条内裤。鲁邦叼着裙摆，仰头喘着，他两手撑在身后，任由次元大介玩弄。很快，刚刚的抚慰就消失了，次元大介又坐回流理台上，他示意鲁邦过来——他两腿两腿间的老二耀武扬威地挺着，鲁邦知道他要做什么，于是他正过身，站起来，抖着腿爬上流理台。他环住次元大介的脖子，对方则搂住他的肩背，用滚烫的大阴茎在他的臀瓣间来回摩擦，弄的那里都是湿润粘腻的痕迹。当然，这一切下流而羞耻的场面，全都被深咖啡色的长裙盖住了。

次元大介腾出一只手伸到裙下，微微撑开鲁邦的后穴，探进去，那里已经因为刚才发生的事儿有些湿了，他慢慢扩张着。紧贴着他的这位女仆，则在他手指在内部模仿剪刀似的开合时，周身抖了一下，猛地吻住眼前人。

次元大介配合鲁邦有些急不可耐的吻，慢慢让自己的阴茎进入他的小穴。被敞开的疼痛感和细微的肿胀感从结合处开始，电击一般攀上鲁邦的尾椎，他放过次元的嘴唇，发出浓重鼻音的喘息。最初两人动作幅度都较小，渐渐地，鲁邦深呼吸着让自己的适应那根怒涨的大阴茎，他附在次元身上，越来越快地抬起坐下。坚硬的龟头摩擦过他肠道内的粘膜，应着他自己的心意，在极其敏感的前列腺上来回撞击，快感充斥着鲁邦全身：他忍不住加快了动作，调整角度，让次元大介的阴茎能够更准确地碾上自己深处的敏感点。

“唔……次元，哈啊……”鲁邦三世仰着头含糊地发出呻吟声，他浪荡地上下起伏自己的腰肢，皱得一塌糊涂的裙摆随着他的动作摆动，隐晦而下流。

“鲁邦……”次元大介因为鲁邦的动作而喘着粗气，“你就穿成这样，坐在我阴茎上干你自己 ……内裤还落在地上”

“你就把我……你就把我想象成一道需要你料理的食物……动一动，嗯啊……像个优秀的厨师那样。”鲁邦又吻上次元，他的双腿打着颤，在跪流理台上岔得更开，好让他的次元进得更深。

次元大介开始快速地挺腰，用力地顶弄着，近乎残忍地撞击着鲁邦体内的前列腺，让眼前人在自己怀里扭动，发出诱人的呻吟。在两个人高潮来临的一刻，他吻住鲁邦的嘴唇。

当他们一行人驱车离开的时候，太阳刚刚升起。这次的试探还算顺利，两天后他们就可以带走那几颗珍珠。次元大介给自己点了一支烟：“我不太喜欢长款的女仆裙。”

“别说这个，明明次元也没有注意到吧，我的内裤忘在茶水间的地上了。”鲁邦从他嘴里拿过那根万宝路，吸了一口，笑了起来。

“我说你们两个……”后座的五右卫门打开了车窗。

行窃的当天，鲁邦穿的是一身女仆短裙，黑色的大腿袜，没有内裤，几次蹦蹦跳跳都让人捏一把汗：“我说过啦，我的内裤那天丢在茶水间了～”

“真受不了，珍珠你放哪里了？”

“放在束胸里，就想不二子做的那样，”鲁邦佯装去解自己背后的带子，“啊帮我一下。”

当次元大介拉开那个有些夸张的蝴蝶结时，整条裙子落在地上，朝霞通过背后的窗户给鲁邦赤裸的后背披上一层暧昧的颜色——晨雾已消散，蜂鸟飞上忍冬的花瓣。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
非常感谢各位看到这里。这是我写的第四篇《鲁邦三世》系列的次鲁向同人作品。从明天开始，我的就有两门功课复课；一周之后，我就完全开学了。我这段时间精神和状态并不很好，《头汤》一文已经详述了，加上复课，以后的更新频率可能会有所放慢，希望大家可以谅解。如果你喜欢这些文字，我将非常高兴，十分感谢，也期待尽快再见。  
我爱你。  
来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
